Grisia Sun
The 38th Generation Sun Knight and main character of the series. He is leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, speaker of the God of Light, and in charge of the Benevolent faction of knights in the Temple of Light. Personality "To be the Sun Knight is to have shining golden hair, sky blue eyes, a compassionate nature, and a brilliant smile." The 'Sun Knight' is kind, benevolent and compassionate. He is forever forgiving, kind and upholds justice as much as is attainable. He does not love women, but loves the God of Light and his speech is peppered with “The benevolent God of Light will forgive your sins.” He forever has the most beautiful and bright smile upon his face and is essentially an inherently moral person through and through. The Sun Knight cannot drink more than three cups of alcoholic drink before falling into a dead faint. Grisia is an excellent actor. He is undoubtedly intelligent, though it is in the interests of the Church of Light that he acts for, no matter the situation. He is not particularly kind or altruistic, but he is to some degree, a 'good' person though to some it may be debatable. He is an excellent liar and tends to bottle up concerns and problems, though he cannot lie to Judgement, and is a sweet-tooth. His favorite sweet being Ice's blueberry pie. Second being Ice's candy that is specially made with a lot of sugar. He is one to uphold his image before all unless given a free pass within the confines of his own room. He is an alcoholic from the tender age of twelve and is extremely well-aware of his cleanliness to the point of disliking adventuring and hates mosquitoes. He isn't brash, and is aware of his abilities to the point where he concocts plans to make sure he would not blemish the Sun Knight's image in the least. Grisia is a unique being, and is a fully-aware hypocrite. He is loyal, loyal to the very fibres of his being and is a piece of work. He hates the convoluted matter of which he must speak because 'everyone knows' that the Sun Knight doesn't love women and is a lovely being to look upon but is unattainable. Grisia fears few people and cares for his subordinates deeply, though it may be debatable due to the Storm Knight's constitution. He is willing to take any and all measures to ensure complete and utter loyalty as displayed by Adair. (He threw Adair off a cliff a hundred times and healed him a hundred times, Grisia doing this because he was disobeyed and one throw equalled an order not followed. Adair had complete and utter loyalty after five days of this treatment...) "However, the greatest wish in my life is to be able to stand before the entire continent and roar, “Damn your ‘the whole continent knows’ crap! This Sun Knight just doesn’t feel like smiling! I just don’t want to forgive these human trashes! I just want to pepper my sentences with ‘fuck’!” Appearance Grisia was selected for having almost exactly the same appearance as the legendary original Sun Knight, having blue eyes, golden hair and white skin. (The real reason for his being chosen is detailed in a side story). Grisia and the original Sun Knight are almost identical to the point where Adair, Grisia's loyal subordinate, thought they could be one in the same. Grisia has long blonde hair, fair, baby-smooth skin and bright blue eyes. His long hair and slim figure made it so that when Earth first saw him from behind he was mistaken for a woman. This was presumably at a younger age. Later when he is older, Grisia is again described as a “female beauty,” although this is under special circumstances. Due to events, Grisia undergoes an unhealthy amount of weight loss that helps him be mistaken this way. He encourages the misunderstanding when he dresses as a female member (Cleric) of an adventuring group, so he won’t be recognized as the Sun Knight. As the story progresses, Grisia has a number of different appearances. While wearing the special armor, Dragon’s Saint Brigandine, given to him by Pink, Grisias hair becomes black and silver. There don’t seem to be other changes to his appearance, but the look of the armor itself is scaly and skintight, said to be assassins garb. In later novels, Grisia has white hair which he covers up with holy element to keep the illusion it is golden. Finally, his appearance changes again in the final novels, when he temporarily has black hair and black eyes. Chronology An Introduction to Sun Knight Theory Sun accompanied by Storm beseech the King to lower the taxes in favor of preserving the wellbeing of the people, and after some "negotiations" (blatant threats) they agree on lowering the taxes. The Daily Duties of a Knight To the Rescue of a Princess To Slay a Dragon The Undying Lich Ending the Demon King Category:Characters Category:Twelve Holy Knights Category:Temple of Light Category:Sun Knight Category:Grisia